This invention relates to lubrication in a differential mechanism for a motor vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates generally to a system for directing lubricant from the interior wall of a cover for an axle differential to bearings and a seal located either adjacent to the bearing or at the wheel end.
Providing reliable flow of lubrication to the bearings of a differential mechanism, wheel bearings and seals has many challenges. Vehicle incline, cover and carrier geometry and variable speeds are parameters that must be taken into account. In general, lubricating the position behind the ring gear mounting face is a matter of fluid flow management. Differential case ribs, ring gear bolts and the proximity of the carrier wall move a significant amount of lubricant along the side and toward the pinion bearings and this differential position. In most cases, adjusting the entry and exit ports to capture and maintain adequate lubricant is all that is required.
It is more difficult, however, to provide lubrication to the bearing located on the carrier farthest away from the ring gear. Cover geometry, differential case openings and the distance of that bearing from the gear teeth all impede lubricant flow from reaching that bearing. This condition is further aggravated at low speed, when the flow rate of lubricant being directed to the vicinity of the bearing is reduced.